dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tifa Lockhart (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Tifa Sorry if this stings a little! This'll be a nice warmup! Neutral I'll show you Zangan's secret technique! Mock me and I'll squash you! Sorry, but I won't hold back. Opponent level >10 higher than Tifa You're strong...I can tell. Calm down...deep breaths. Tifa has low health No...I can't get timid now. Someone say it's gonna be okay...! Opponent has low health Alright, let's go! I'm gonna win! Other You're not gonna get careless fighting me, right? — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Not yet, I'm just getting started. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Don't worry, just leave it to me! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Everyone's thoughts...are here with me! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific I get the whole serious act, but don't overdo it. — Warrior of Light I will blow your cycle out of the water! — Garland Stop grumbling! Let's go! — Firion There's no world for you to rule! — The Emperor Good luck, little knight. — Onion Knight I don't need two cloudy skies! — Cloud of Darkness I won't hold back, ya know! — Cecil I wish that you'd believe in me more! — Kain I'll punch a hole in that armor of yours! — Golbez Hey, could you try giving HIM some of your pep? — Bartz Can you keep up with me, ya big oaf? — Exdeath Sorry, but I don't carry any weapons. — Gilgamesh Don't rush to find answers, okay? — Terra What are you laughing at? — Kefka Guess, we have to fight, don't we? — Cloud What would I gain from this? — Tifa I'll beat you and get all my memories back! — Sephiroth You won't get anywhere if you keep quiet! — Squall So, can you handle my punches too? — Laguna Just back off, you old witch! — Ultimecia What are you looking at? Focus! — Zidane I'm "not interested" in your music. — Kuja You know, you can't win just by being upbeat! — Tidus I'm going to keep my promise, just like you! — Yuna It's fist to fist! Let's go! — Jecht Can you handle my punches? — Shantotto You're gonna be fun to play with! — Prishe I think being too naive is a problem too... — Vaan You're not the only one who has their doubts... — Gabranth I just have to get stronger than you! — Lightning I'll beat you down as much as I need to. — Chaos Our home is worth fighting for! — Feral Chaos I don't want anyone else to get hurt. — Cosmos You know I trust you. — Cosmos Warriors You still don't get it, do you? — Chaos Warriors Battle Over! — when using Beat Rush Take that! — when using Waterkick Take off! — when using Dolphin''' Blow''' Wintery breath. — when using Blizzard, Blizza'ra', or Blizz'aga' This'll hurt! — when using Falcon's Dive This is it... Take this! — when using Burning Arrow Planet's power... Burst! — when using Meteor Crusher Don't move! ...Huh? — when missing with Rolling Blaze Don't move! ...See ya! — when using Rolling Blaze Now! — when using Meteodrive Here goes! Knockout! — when using Meteor Strike Here goes! — when using an HP attack during Chase Time to get serious! — when activating EX Mode Are you ready? — when EX Burst begins My thoughts empower me. — when EX Burst is being charged This is it. — when imperfect EX Burst is performed Breaking my limits!... Feels like you're flying, doesn't it? — when EX Burst is performed perfectly Breaking my limits!... Words aren't the only way to convey your feelings. — with alternate EX Burst execution Now I'm mad! — when activating EX Revenge Let me help! — when called as an Assist Victory You need to train more! Just kidding. — Neutral Ahh...All done. — Neutral Ahh...That was a close call! — Finish with low HP I wonder if this is what people call a miracle...? — Finish with low HP Think I got a little stronger again... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Looks like my training paid off! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) That was rather underwhelming. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Let's spar again when you're stronger. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat I guess I'm...out of my league... There was...just no way... I can't stop at a place like this... Ugh...carelessness is an enemy... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Talk about demoralizing... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I knew I didn't stand a chance... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I'm sorry...it's all my fault...! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes